memories
by darking shadow
Summary: After the Cullen left a person came back to give Bella something she forget she had.(Not the best summary ever sorry. Rated M just to be sure.)
1. Chapter 1

memories

B p.o.v

She was tracking me. She was playing this little game with me for more than a month now. She had come back not long after they were gone. How stupid of them. The Cullen had abandoned me in the name of my protection. But they had left behind them Victoria and after the lost of his made, she wanted revenge.

And she was close to get her goal. After all this week's of run, she gave me an ultimatum. I have to come meet her in the forest or she would kill my father. She must have started to be bored of me. But i don't understand why she didn't just killed me when she had the chance. She is a vampire after all.

I wasn't very far in the forest behind my house when Victoria appear in front of me. In her basic t-shirt and jean covered in mud with no shoe. My heart started beating faster in fear of the pure predator i had in front of me.

''Bella.'' Her voice was hoarse but still beautiful like every vampire i met. She started to come closer and i couldn't move freezes in fear.

''Let me explain.''

Explain? But explain what? She was here to kill me, no? Why explain it?

''what do you want from me?'' I managed to stutter out.

'' I don't want anything from you. I want to give you something.''

V p.o.v

Finally, i have her in front of me. It took me more time than necessary but what ever. I must admit that i didn't do a really good job for her but i would change that. When i heard her heart beating faster and the smell of fear come from her i knew i had to say something to get her to relax.

''Bella.'' I had to be fast because i have the shifter pack after me. We would have to be out of here before having any kind of serious talk the situation would need. Unfortunately, she didn't really seem to calm down after i talked. I approached her slowly, to not scare her more.''Let me explain.''

A there it is. The confused look. It's not the best but a least she is not scared anymore.'' What do you want from me?'' Such predictable question. It's almost pathetic seeing her like this, if i didn't know what happened to her.

''I don't want anything from you. I want to give you something.'' Without waiting for her reaction or answer, i ran behind her and closed my arm around her. Not wasting a second i cut one of my arm open and placed it against her mouth. She started fighting in the first place, but after the first gulp, she calmed and started drinking furiously.

B p.o.v

When she closed her arm around me and put her open wrist against my mouth i started struggling away from her arms. But you can't do much against a vampire when your just human. After some second i had to swallow it because all her blood in my mouth is making breathing hard to do.

That's when the flash began...

**A.N:it's my first story ever so i wait for your reply and if you see errors just tell me so i can correct it. It's a bella/irina/kate/tanya**

**the charactere do not belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

B p.o.v

The first thing I see after the light fade is a cave, with a lot of bodies. Dead bodies. And at my feet was another corpse with blood on her neck. Then the noise came. They were grunt, just like caveman language, and the weird thing is that I was understanding them. They were man from a tribute not far from here. They had noticed the person missing. Somebody had see me take a person to my cave and never came back from it. So now they were here to kill me. Like they could...

In a instant I was out of the cave and in front of the little army. As the chef make a move, I was already in front of him, chocking him to death. When the next went to attack, I was faster and cut his throat open. This dance didn't last long before they were all dead.

Looking at the massacre at my feet and remembering the body in the cave, I just couldn't care for them, because they were under me. I was more powerful than them. Hell I was even more powerful than the person of my race. I was the first of my kind. I was feared by all and I loved that...

the next interesting even i see was taking place in the throne room of a castle. They were a lot of vampire guard all around. In front of me were three man. ''Are you sure, Izi?'' Asked the dark haired male.

'' Yes, it's not here I would find my mate, isn't it?'' And with that I was on my way. Just before crossing the door I stopped and said, '' I leave you three all I have built. Take care of it because someday I will be back, so be good.'' And with that I was gone to explore the world searching for my mate. I didn't really have fate in them but I didn't really have the time for searching more appropriate person because the pull was more strong day by day. But I would still have some person working for me and telling me who did betray me. I just hope I would find my mate soon...

The last thing I saw was a sorcerer sitting on the flour a couple of meter in front of me. He was making a incantation in one of the few language I didn't think necessary to learn. Suddenly a ray of red light hit me in the chest, and then blackness...

**A.N:please leave reply so i know what you thinking of it. the charactere not mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

V P.O.V

More she was drinking from me and more the change in her was obvious. After maybe five minutes, she stopped drinking and opened her eyes. I grinned as blood red eyes were looking back at me.

''Good to see you back bells.'' I took a step back to be able to look at her. She had the same flawless, pale and muscled body that I remembered. She had grow from five foot four inches tall to six foot ten inches. She had always e a freaking giant.

She looked like the daughter of an angel and a demon. Her hair were black and had strange white reflect. Her eyes were a pale blue, like she was blind, but in time of strong emotion her eye will turn black like every regular vampire but when she was hungry they would turn blood red. She was beautiful even for a vampire. Moment ago when she looked human, she was undeniably stunning. Only difference was that her beauty seemed less supernatural.

''Good to see you too. How bad it is?'' Bringing me back to the present her voice didn't seem alarmed. ''Well I have the pack after me.''

''OK. We should go I don't really want person to know I'm here.''

And with that she was gone, running far away from this hell. With a last look behind me I followed her out of here.

B P.O.V

I stopped running just when the tree started changing. From the tree I guessed we were in some place in Canada. I waited for Victoria to arrive.

''I will need clothes.'' Defectively I looked ridiculous in these clothes to small for me and thorn at some place. ''I will go get you some. Wait here.''

She came back after half an hour. ''This should fit you.'' She gave me a white t-shirt and some black jean. ''No underwear?''

''I didn't know you would care about your underwear.'' She said smirking at me. ''There, take this.'' She handed me a coat.'' The temperature is cold here mostly in this time of the year. And in autumn that what human wear.'' She explained showing of her own coat. ''If we want to show ourselves in the public place we have to wear this. And it's good looking.''

''Yeah, whatever. So what going on with you this day?'' I ask as I restarted running a little slower. '' I traveled a lot and when I didn't get new's from you, I started searching for you. I don't really what happen to you or in the politic world of the vampire.''

''I don't really care about politic for now. I will just keep going until I find my mate.'' Slowing down at the approach of a populated part, I came out of the forest at walking speed with Vict and entered a diner not far from the forest. We sat and ordered some water. ''I expected nothing less from you.''

''His that your twisted way to compliment me?'' Getting nothing more than a smirk for answer I changed subject. ''I have someone for you to search.'' Asking for a pen and paper to the waitress, I started drawing. During the time I finished a man came in. I observed him a moment before turning to Victoria. I give it the paper were you could see a man with greasy hair and a long beard. He looked in his easy fifty. '' this man.''

''Yeah.''

''That all?''

''If you don't have anything else to talk to me.''

Getting up, we started walking slowly in the direction of the forest.'' Hey Vicky, I want you to give him the full treatment.'' At the limit of the forest we say our goodbye. ''I will stay here for a little while. Someone tell me I have a job to do here first. Give me new's when you get some.''

She gave me a smile and started running away. ''Be safe bells.'' And with that she was gone. ''You to Victoria, take care.'' I did stay here, until the man in the diner came out. I followed him in some isolated place where I killed him and go, letting him here for the police to find. I didn't knew that someone else would find me because of it.

**a.n:let me know what you think of that chapter.(the character is not mine.)**


End file.
